


Get it Back

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Derek, Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Claudia is sneaky, College, Coming home for the holidays, Gay Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Derek comes back for the holidays and stuff happens (not dirty stuff, get your mind out of the gutter)





	Get it Back

For four months Stiles and Derek hadn't seen each other. They texted non-stop, always friendly and didn’t that just fucking suck?  
Stiles was different. Of that Derek was sure. His texts always had a purpose now. It was odd, because back when Derek was home they’d text and text about nonsense and shit that didn’t matter, and Derek knew that helped Stiles get through the day.  
Derek was traveling home for winter break and was nearly dying to see his mate. He knew they were just supposed to be friends until at least he was home, but his wolf was rolling about happily at the thought of seeing his Omega again.  
Truth was, Derek didn’t really know if Stiles was okay, and that was the worst feeling on the planet as far he was concerned. He’d seen him when they were at the airport, and it was obvious Stiles had lost a bit of weight. Stiles had, over text, had assured him that it was because he’d been helping Scott with lacrosse over summer and it was just because they were working hard. Derek wasn’t sure he believed that. He knew Stiles, and he knew that even Claudia was at home because of frontotemporal dementia, she had a hard time remembering things and that made it easy for Stiles to miss meals.  
He knew Stiles didn’t mean to, he never had, but Stiles got preoccupied in whatever it was he was doing and that made it easy to forget that ‘oh yeah, my body has needs and requires food’.  
Nevertheless, Derek was looking forward to seeing Stiles. They were going to hang out for sure at Christmas.  
Derek had been so angry when they hadn’t been able to see each other at Thanksgiving because the Stilinskis were going to see family, but he was thankful he’d get to see the boy now. He had a few weeks off of school and he’d been planning to spend most of it with Stiles, even before he knew the dates.  
He sat, stewing in his seat and wondered over what Stiles was doing, what his parents were doing, what Stiles’ hair looked like now. Had he buzzed it again? Had he grown it out more? 

The plane dropped at 6:30 P.M. and the airport was an hour and a half away from Beacon Hills.  
Laura picked him up and laughed at him as he began spewing questions, most of which she answered with: “I don’t know Der.”  
As little info as he got from Laura, he was still glad it’d been her to pick him up. He’d missed his older sister and wished he could see and talk with her more, but now that she was working in New York and visited home even less than he did, they were usually ships passing in the night.  
Derek had always had a good relationship with his sisters, and Laura had always supported him and Stiles. At first, Cora had latched onto Stiles because he was her age and the only person she knew at school after being homeschooled for so long, but after they grew up a little she drifted away and started being pissy because she wanted a mate herself and was angry Stiles had gotten one so young.  
As they drove Derek took in the feeling of being home again. He’d missed Beacon Hills. He missed home, but more than anything, he missed who was at home. His mother sent him care packages sporadically with newspapers from BH Times and food that she’d both made and she knew were his favorites. He got sweaters and hats from the old ladies Talia always helped around town, and occasionally he’d get a shirt or a scarf that was saturated with Stiles’ fresh scent. Derek used those shirts to ground himself and keep himself from hopping on a plane home the first week of school.  
God, he missed Stiles. 

At his request, Laura dropped him at the Stilinski house. She looked at him almost nervously and that made Derek wary.  
The house was lit up and Derek didn’t bother with the front door, opting for the window into Stiles’ room instead. He could hear his boy’s heartbeat. Stiles was home, and so was Derek. At least for now.  
He tapped the window sill and didn’t bother waiting for a reply before sliding it open and climbing inside. His feet hit the floor and he felt home. He’d missed the pure, unadulterated smell of Stiles. It was stronger now, more mature, but Derek tried not to think about that.  
The room was different now. The walls were filled with posters of things he didn’t recognize, his bed was swapped for a twin, it was clean of papers and books all over the floor and desk for once, and it just seemed more like Stiles. He’d been spending more time there than ever before after the age of 11 and Derek supposed that kind of made sense.  
“Der?”  
He heard the squeak come from the doorway and looked up to find his mate. And a girl.  
Derek couldn’t stop himself from growling a little bit at the girl and didn’t manage to see the awed look on his mate face.  
The look broke quickly as Stiles scolded the Alpha. “Derek. No growling.” It was firmer than anything Stiles had ever said to him before, and it threw Derek through a loop.  
“Stiles? What the hell is happening?” The girl asked, grabbing unto Stiles’ arm like he was going to protect her.  
“Heather, this is Derek. My mate, that I told you about? Yeah, this is him,” He said, the end a bit shakier than the rest. “What are you doing here? I thought you were coming home tomorrow?” Stiles asked though he didn’t seem annoyed or mad to see Derek, just surprised.  
“No, my flight was for today,” Derek replied stupidly, regretting it as soon as it was out of his mouth. “I can go if you’re busy,” He offered, even though he really, really didn’t want to go and leave his mate with this girl who reeked or arousal and attraction, but he would if his Omega wanted him to.  
“Oh no, you can stay, we were just going to watch a movie,” Stiles informed, moving away from Heather and closer to Derek. He rested a hand on his chest and sighed, obviously trying to hold back but the mate bond and the Omega in him able to overpower the logical, more human side of him. “Missed you,” He whispered, quiet enough that only Derek could hear.  
“Missed you too,” Derek acknowledged, fighting against himself when all he wanted to do was kiss his boy.  
“Ahem,” The girl interrupted.  
Stiles seemed to come back to himself after that and jolted back. They both knew they instantly missed the contact, but neither said anything. The situation briefly reminded Derek of the awkwardness that would come with a breakup and that scared the shit out of him. He hoped to God they weren’t broken up. Had they ever really been together at all? He didn’t really know.  
“Haven’t seen each other in a while,” Derek tried to justify. They all heard the distinct lack of the word ‘sorry’.  
“It’s fine. Stiles, want to go downstairs and decide what to watch?” She asked and pointedly ignored Derek’s presence.  
“Um, sure.” Stiles seemed uneasy and Derek almost wondered if there was something between them that he’d missed. But Stiles didn’t smell like he was attracted to Heather and Derek knew from experience that when Stiles was attracted to someone-always him-that he was not this calm or this quiet. He just seemed and smelled uncomfortable.  
Heather grabbed his arm and yanked him down the stairs and smiled, sickly sweet, and whispered to Stiles, not knowing that Derek could hear everything she said. “He’s kinda weird huh?”  
Stiles laughed, though Derek knew that it was less out of agreement and more out of amusement because he knew Derek could hear. “Yeah, definitely,” He giggled and Derek fought against the urge to tickle him or something. They were usually so close and touched so often, but now Derek had to fight to keep himself off the boy.  
Derek huffed a little bit and smiled. Stiles tossed a smile over his shoulder and Derek felt himself relax.  
“What do you guys wanna watch?” Stiles asked as they all made it to the living room.  
“How about...Titanic?” Heather asked, looking pleased with herself. Little did she know that was Derek and Stiles’ make out movie.  
“Haha, yeeeeaaaaaahhhh,” Stiles muttered, looking at Derek nervously and smiling when Derek just shrugged noncommittally.  
“Sounds good to me,” Derek offered and wanted so much to reach out and take Stiles’ hand and lead him to the couch.  
Stiles and Derek went to go directly to their spots, but Derek paused. “Oh um, you guys can sit together.” They both knew that if the boys sat where they usually did Stiles would end up in Derek’s lap like normal.  
Stiles sat down and Derek on the other side. Heather eagerly sat between them and cuddled up to Stiles as close as she could manage. 

When it came to the car scene Derek could smell the embarrassment roll off the boy and he couldn’t help the smug smirk that whipped across his face.  
“What’s wrong?” Heather asked and Stiles nearly died as he choked and tried to cover it up with a cough.  
“Oh nothing,” Stiles tried but nobody was believing him. 

Suddenly Derek could hear the door open. He was surprised that he hadn’t caught that before. He was too focused I guess.  
“Der, why didn’t you tell me?” He whispered just quiet enough for only Derek to hear.  
“I didn’t know,” Derek whispered back and felt Stiles shrink a little bit. He was worried about seeing Stiles’ parents again. He knew he didn't do anything inherently wrong, but he feels like he has and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands dammit!  
Claudia and surprisingly John walk in. Claudia is the first to spot Derek. “Derek! It’s so good to see you!” She cried and ushered him up. He was momentarily confused before he finally got it.  
He stood and was attacked by a short Polish woman. “Hey Mrs. Stilinski,” He greeted quietly. In all honesty, he’d missed Stiles’ mom a lot. Since she’d gotten out of the hospital she’d been such a sweet and inviting person that he didn’t really mind going to Stiles’ house more often.  
“Back for the holidays?” She asked.  
“Yeah, um-” He was cut off by a higher, teenage girl’s voice.  
“Hi, Claudia! It’s so good to see you!” Heather called and stood, wrapping her arms around the woman. Derek stepped away.  
“Oh, and who’s this? Derek, is this a friend from school?” Claudia asked. Derek didn’t miss the mischevious look on her face. He knew where Stiles got his rebelliousness and mischievousness now.  
“No! I’m Heather! You and my mom are friends, you’ve known me since I was three, said Stiles and I were the cutest.” Derek knew it was pointed at him and he couldn’t help but be annoyed.  
Stiles must have caught onto what his mom was doing because he stood and narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, mom. Remember?” They all knew that Claudia did forget things sometimes, but she’d mentioned Heather’s mom before and no one but Heather was falling for it.  
“Oh, of course, sweetie,” Claudia backpedaled, just like her son, before pulling back and looking at Derek as Heather rushed back to Stiles’ side and held onto him like rust on a child’s forgotten bike. “Anyway, Derek, would you like to stay for dinner?” Claudia asked and everyone in the room heard Stiles cough, trying to get his mom to invite Heather. Stiles always was polite to women, and that was something Derek had always respected. “Of course, you too Heather,” She tried to cover.  
Heather didn’t seem to notice or care.  
“Uh sure, Mrs. Stilinski,” Derek answered and smiled as Stiles looked almost relieved. 

Dinner, luckily, was Chinese food, and Derek was excited. “I love Mei Cheng’s!” The Stilinskis all laughed, Stiles a little quieter, but still amused, while Heather looked both confused and annoyed.  
They sat at the table and they all managed to squeeze in, Heather offering to sit with Stiles, though they all knew she meant on Stiles. When Claudia dismissed it and pulled a spare folding chair from the closet Derek could smell the relief pouring off Stiles.  
Derek offered to take the cold metal chair and Stiles cast a brief, grateful glance his way before returning to whatever it was Heather was babbling about. Her birthday or something. For some odd reason, Derek could only handle the babbling when it was Stiles the words were coming from, otherwise, it annoyed him to all hell. 

When the awkward but weirdly nice dinner was over, Heather announced that she should be going.  
Stiles walked her to the door and didn’t think to close the door.  
Derek watched as she tried to make a move. “Bye Stiles.” She leaned forward and Stiles backed up.  
“Heather?” He asked and pulled back more.  
“Huh? What?” She asked, confused.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Kissing you goodnight,” Heather answered like that just made all the sense in the word.  
“Heather,” Stiles paused, looking at her oddly. “I’m gay.”  
Derek and Heather sucked in a breath at the same time. “What?”  
“Yeah, I’m dating Derek. We took a bit of a break until we're both in college,” Stiles explained and Derek felt his chest nearly exploded, his heart was beating so fast.  
“What?” Heather asked and for the first time, Derek felt bad for her.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry, I thought you knew,” Stiles apologized, kicking and stubbing his toe on the cement awkwardly as he felt bad and mildly annoyed at the same time. He’d told Heather that Derek was his mate, didn’t she think that meant anything .  
Derek was feeling the same. He felt mildly guilty, but kinda happy because Stiles had said they were still together, just on a break. He’d never even gotten to call Stiles his boyfriend. He wanted that opportunity. It felt good that he knew he’d have it. 

“How much of that did you hear?” Stiles asked and Derek admired the blush that crept up his neck and the cute little wringing motions the Omega made with his hands.  
“All of it,” He answered, quietly, privately, intimately. “I have good news for you soon, but we’ll have to stay in touch for you to hear it, deal?” He asked and allowed his hand to reach out and lay on Stiles’ neck. He knew he was probably crossing a boundary, but he could bring himself to care and just needed to touch the boy-innocently of course, Derek is a gentleman-and it felt so good to be able to again. He’d missed the warmth of Stiles’ skin. Missed the softness and the barely raised bumps of the moles that littered his whole body.  
“I think I can do that,” Stiles replied, nodding solemnly and Derek could tell he was soothed by the weight of a familiar hand on his neck. 

 

Stiles heard the good news a month after Christmas break.  
Der-bear: Berkely offered me a spot on the team. Should I take it?  
Stiles began to shake. He’d missed his mate so bad. He was an idiot for keeping his distance but he didn’t know what else to do, and now...now maybe he was coming back.  
Me: wht abt ur friends at RIU?  
Der-bear: What about us? 

It was the longest fucking semester of his life, but finally, his Alpha was coming home. He was driving a U-Haul from school down to Berkely and then would be driving back to Beacon Hills. Berkely was a little more than forty minutes away and Stiles was practically rumbling with excitement.  
They’d been texting back and forth and it felt like it used to and Stiles was so ready for that. 

Derek arrived at Berkely and opened the door to the apartment he’d be renting. He opened it to find a huge stuffed fox in the middle of the floor and a note in between its paws. 

FOr when you miss me  
-Stiles xxxx

Derek sucked in a breath and rushed to get his stuff into his apartment and it the werewolf strength and speed certainly helped to speed up the process. 

Stiles could feel it. He could feel it the moment Derek was back in town. He felt it and he knew it and he reveled in it. He’d missed that closeness with Derek and he was beyond eager to get it back. 

Derek was here. He was outside. He could feel it. Stiles jumped out of his bed and raced down the stairs so he could get outside. He ran as fast as he could and grinned when he could smell his Alpha. He forgot about wanting to be friends while Derek was away, glad to have his mate back. Stiles ran outside, in broad daylight, and launched himself at Derek who was approaching the house. He jumped and they collided, Derek holding Stiles tight as the boy bit back a tiny little cry and tried to hold Derek as tight as he could. His legs were locked tightly around his mate’s waist, and Stiles sighed. They hadn’t done this since Derek graduated and that was just too fucking long.

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you are going to be angry because I kinda jumped the gun with this, kinda moved the story past this and what not, but it's just not what I wanted to write and it just made me so sad!!! Sorry for anyone who didn't like how I executed this but I hope you can enjoy the other parts of this series :D


End file.
